The Vampires
by Ruri Kaishi
Summary: Rated for later chapters...Edited
1. Info

Disclaimer - I do not own Gundam wing even thought how much I would love to..  
  
Story - It is about the five boys have a run on dream as if it were reality...And soon does  
  
Things -  
  
_"Italics are speach"_  
  
**Bold is to note ones POV...Sorta**


	2. Flashback

Five slayers sat in the kitchen of their home looking into their drinks, thinking of that morning.   
  
**---Hiiro's morning---**  
  
Hiiro pulled out of the kiss. He smiled at the other. The other had waist length red hair in mini braids. Bright silver eyes smiled back at him. He ran his hand down the other's side to the hip and tugged at the shorts. The other nipped at his neck then bit. He opened his eyes even though in the dream they had been open. He frowned, having had that kind of dream for many nights so far. Being the first up had it's advantages. He made his way to the bathroom, showered and dressed. He went into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast then he would check for missions or updates. When he got to the kitchen Quatre had already been up and showered, dressed, and made breakfast. He guessed he hadn't been the first up then. Quatre was pouring the coffee. Nanashi, who had entered the bathroom after he did, came into the kitchen and sat down with a nod. Quatre had went over and begun kissing Nanashi after setting five mugs of coffee on the table. Wu Fei came in after while and stopped suddenly. Hiiro looked to him and motioned to the mug for Wu Fei.  
  
**---Duo's morning---**  
  
Duo moaned softly as lips left his. The other was straddling his hips. The soft lips of the curly, golden haired other touched his throat. His eyes shot open and a hand went to his neck. The dream of the emerald eyed other happened every night for a while now. Getting up he ran to the bathroom to find it occupied by Wu Fei. He knew because there was the soft sounds of Wu Fei finding something to complain about._ "Fei!! I gotta go!!!...Let me in!!" "Wait your turn Maxwell."_ He heard. He leaned against the door then fell into Wu Fei's arms as the door was pulled open. He smiled watching Wu Fei's retreating back, then disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
**---Nanashi's morning---**  
  
Nanashi pulled the other into another kiss. The other had pink cornrolls that the lower half was braided since the hair hung low. Ruby eyes smiled as the other pulled back. The red gem eyes closed as the other leaned in to lick Nanashi's neck. Emerald eyes flew open and Nanashi rolled looking for Quatre to see he was missing. He sighed and went to the bathroom seeing Hiiro leave. A little later Nanashi was entering the kitchen. Quatre was pouring coffee and Hiiro was sitting at the table. He sat and nodded to Hiiro softly. When Quatre came over, the blond sat the mugs down, and then he had been pulled into a deep kiss by the small one. While in the kiss he heard Wu Fei enter.  
  
**---Quatre's morning---**  
  
Quatre sighed feeling two wondering hands move over his body. Tickling and petting him in wonderful ways. Light brunette hair was short in the back, bangs and an inch back were at least three inches long. Piercing black eyes playfully glared at him as the other leaned in kissing him lightly on the lips, then down his jaw-line. When the lips touched his throat, he felt some pressure on his skin. He slowly opened his eyes after his hands flew to his neck as if to protect it. He looked to Nanashi and smiled. He got up and looked to the clock. He had enough time to shower and make breakfast and coffee before the others got to the kitchen. In the kitchen he had finished making breakfast and begun to pour the coffee when he heard Hiiro come in. Then he heard another enter. Bringing the coffee mugs to the table he saw it was Nanashi. He moved to him and begun kissing him. While kissing Nanashi, Quatre saw Wu Fei enter.  
  
**---Wu Fei's morning---**  
  
Wu Fei slowly opened his eyes as he smacked hair from his nose. It wasn't his own hair but shoulder-length wavy ice blue silken strands. Suddenly golden eyes appeared right in front of his as the other leaned forward to try and scare him awake. _"Come on Fei-love...Get up, get up..."_ Soft lips pressed against his neck and he sat up. His dream seemed to be real, again. He had plenty of dreams like that, but all as if they were playing off the one before. He looked around and saw he was alone as he always was when he woke from those dreams. The dreams always felt so real though. The long ice blue veil falling around the other's head. Golden eyes sparkling, staring into his black eyes. He got off the bed and grabbed a change of clothes and went to shower. _"Fei!! I gotta go!!!...Let me in!!" "Wait your turn Maxwell."_ He sighed as he finished getting dressed. Opening the door he had to catch Duo to keep him from hitting his head. Duo had been leaning on the door in wait. He let Duo go and went to the kitchen. A pink blush tinted his cheeks lightly as he walked in on Nanashi and Quatre in a deep kiss. Hiiro was sitting at the table across from the two. He looked to Wu Fei then the mug of coffee for Wu Fei. Hiiro never saw the small blush on Wu Fei's cheeks. 


End file.
